ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Caecus
Ultraman Caecus (ウルトラマンカエカス Urutoraman Kaekasu) ''is an Ultra who has connections to Touch, acting as somewhat of a rival to guide the latter. History Ultraman Touch He first appeared in the episode out of nowhere, defeating the monster Touch had difficulties facing against with ease. He proceeded to duel Touch to a battle, stating that it was "for a promise made millenia ago", beating the young Ultra with little to no effort, who detransformed in humiliation. Profile and Body Features *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 40 000 tons *'Age': 30 000 years *'Human Host': Aegean Enele *'Strength': Caecus can bench press 300 000 tons *'Swimming Speed': 300 knots per hour *'Running Speed': 500 kilometres per hour *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Hobbies': Wrestling, Flying *'Relationships': **Unknown Relation: Ultraman Touch Body Features *'Damnum Reflector': A diamond-shaped timer object on his chest, used to measure damage taken. It is green when the damage is mild, starts blinking red when the damage is major or serious. *'Idua Sensor': A red gem on his forehead, helps in sensing the environment's movements, fluctuations in the surrounding atmosphere, vibrations on the ground, etc., more accurately. *'Auditre Strikes': This is what would African Tribal Markings be on a Ultra. Used to absorb light energy. *'Optic Eyes': The workings of Caecus' eyes are a complete mystery. *'Zenith Foreshields': Two braces on his arms, which emit dual charged galvanic knives out of their openings. *'Armor': He has armor-like protrusions on his shoulders and under his arms. Forms and Techniques Other than being extremely skilled at the knife and its tactics, Caecus also has several techniques to his use. Ray Techniques *'Prismium Ace': Caecus can fire out a destructive ray out of outstretched arms, said to be one of the strongest in the universe. *'Zeta Guillotine': Two energy arcs can be emitted from the armor protrusions under his forearms. *'Caecus Rapid': Light bullet arrays similar to S' Palm Shot. *'Emeraldus Cannon': A stream of emerald lasers can be shot out from the ldua Sensor on Caecus' forehead, which is powerful enough to send an Ultra flying backwards. Physical Techniques * '''Veranius Slicer': Dual slugger weapons located on his shoulders. Can be taken off for use, and controlled telekinetically. *'Zeta Beheading': By charging energy in the armor protrusions under his arms, Caecus would be able to slice enemies up. *'Caecus Punch': Caecus' Ultra Punch is extremely powerful, equalling the power of seven nuclear bombs. **'Alpha Thrash': He charges up his fist with crackling lightning, powerful enough to stab through normal Kaiju skin. *'Caecus Kick': Caecus' Ultra Kick is extremely powerful, equalling the power of ten nuclear bombs. *'Caecus Chop': Caecus' Ultra Chop is extremely powerful, equalling the power of seven nuclear bombs. *'Basic Physical Moves': He can perform basic moves like backflips, cartwheels, with skill. Other Techniques *'Sensor Rebound': Caecus can erect a diamond-shaped barrier, which can deflect against almost any attack. *'Blockage Disintegration': Caecus can dismiss barriers with lasers shot out from his eyes. *'Zeta Release Whirlpool': He can shoot out a powerful ray of energy from his Damnum Reflector, but this can tire him out easily. *'Power of Sound': Similar to Touch's mysterious power, Caecus possesses one of his own, the ability to intepret even the most minute of sound waves possible coming from a huge radius around him. Just like the former, he can also manipulate sound and its frequency, pitch or volume, acting as a disruption and possible distraction for an opponent during battle. Trivia *His design is inspired mainly by the fan Ultra characters by TheTong0, Ultraman Sirius and Rigel. His shoulder armor is taken from Rigel and Sirius as well. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Touch (Continuity)